


Roses From The Concrete

by FyrMaiden



Category: Glee
Genre: Gen, dystopian au, soul bonding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-31
Updated: 2016-03-31
Packaged: 2018-05-30 08:42:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6416731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FyrMaiden/pseuds/FyrMaiden
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blaine has been working from inside the Authority to learn it's secrets. Now it's time to get back out, but he won't leave without Tina.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Roses From The Concrete

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr prompt: Blaine/Tina, 'run away with me'
> 
> Title: Inspired by Tupac's 'The Rose That Grew From Concrete'

Blaine’s voice is a desperate whisper down the line, hoarse and rushed and unfamiliar. “Run away with me,” he says. Tina’s answering laugh is nervous. She waits for Blaine to laugh with her, but it doesn’t come. Her fingers curl tighter around the plastic of her phone case as she presses it closer to her face.

“We can’t,” she says, and then, “Where?”

“Away,” he repeats, and, in the distance, muffled and indistinct, the sound of a door being slammed. “I’ll call you tomorrow.”

The line goes quiet, and Tina moves her phone from her face, turns it over in her hands uselessly. When they’d been bonded, this wasn’t what she had expected.

*

Blaine is missing from training.

He’s missing the day after that as well.

Tina calls him, uses her private cell and the vidscreen. He doesn’t answer.

Tina wonders if perhaps the Authority has learned his secret, but she still feels bonded. She knows he’s not dead. She answers honestly when they ask her, her spine straight and her eyes staring straight ahead.

“I don’t know, sir!” she barks on command. Commander Sylvester stares down at her, the blue of her eyes cold and penetrating. She leaves a message for Blaine on his private number, the one that’s not being tracked.

He appears in the quad as if nothing has happened on the fifth morning. He doesn’t explain his absence. He doesn’t say anything at all. Tina pulls him aside during sparring. When the warm gold of his eyes meets the soft brown of hers, she thinks she sees a small lift at the corner of his mouth.

“There’s free folk,” he says. “Non-conscripts.”

“You’ll have us both court marshalled,” Tina whispers, tugs on his arm and pulls him into a corner.

“Wouldn’t you rather die trying to escape?” he says, and Tina shakes her head. The plait of her hair fishtails down her spine.

“I’d rather not die at all,” she says, and then, “When? How?”

Blaine’s small smile is, once again, little more than a ghost of a thing, fleeting and disappearing quickly.

“Tonight. I’ll come for you.”

*

He doesn’t come.

Tina sleeps fitfully, aware of the slam of doors and the sound of feet. Her bond with Blaine pulls tight and she curls in on herself. He’s not in pain. He’s not hurt. But he doesn’t come.

He doesn’t come the next night either.

Someone else does, though.

Tina recognises the man standing her doorway. She’s seen him in the quad, and she’s seen him with Blaine. He’s tall and slim, with blond hair and a wide, easy smile that she doesn’t often have occasion to see. She’s watched him, with Blaine by her side, both of them admiring the way he looks with his shirt tucked in his belt and sweat a gentle sheen on gold tan of his skin.

She feels a little embarrassed by it now.

“Blaine sent me,” he says, in lieu of formal greeting. “Tonight’s the night.”

Tina doesn’t argue. She slips from her rack and pulls her personal phone from behind a brick beneath it. She pushes it back into place and looks back at the man standing in her doorway. He smiles, honest and open, and she smiles back, slips through the door beside him and stands silently in the corridor as he locks it behind them.

*

They don’t run. Running would attract attention. They traverse corridors, wind down stairs and through glass doors, and wind up in the garage. Blaine glances up from where he’s playing with the ignition of an old Jeep.

“Ready?” he asks, and she nods her head, up and down, just once. The corners of his mouth quirk upwards. He pats the seat beside him, and both Tina and her escort climb into the Jeep.

The engine noise is loud in the silence, and Tina jumps. Sam, her escort and Blaine’s friend (maybe her friend, she’s not sure), reaches out to squeeze her shoulder.

“You’re good,” he says, and she nods again.

*

Sam has the codes for the garage doors. They open quickly and quietly, and slide shut behind them. Tina knows that the logs will show what time the Jeep left. She hopes they’ll be away before then. Far away. Terror congeals in the pit of her stomach.

Blaine presses his phone into her lap. “Call the last number,” he says. “Tell them we’re on our way. Then hang up.”

She does as she’s told, and then presses the phone between her palms and closes her eyes.

*

The blue of the night sky is lengthening slowly into grey when Tina’s eyes open. Ahead of them, she sees a congregation of vehicles. She ducks low in her seat, and Blaine laughs softly. His phone rumbles across the footwell where she has dropped it. She leans down and picks it up. The number is hidden, but Blaine indicates she should answer.

A woman’s voice says, “We see a vehicle. Flash your lights.”

Tina repeats the message dumbly. Blaine flashes the lights of the Jeep. The phone goes dead.

*

They get a two car escort into camp. Blaine switches with Sam, and Tina moves to the back to sit with him. He holds her hand in his own, their shoulders pressing together. Tina rests her head on his shoulder.

“Love you,” he whispers into her hair, and she smiles a little.

“Yeah,” she says. “I know.”

Sam pulls the car to a halt, and meets Blaine’s eyes in the mirror. “Ready?” he asks, and Blaine nods his head.

“As ever,” he replies. Simultaneously, they push open the doors of the Jeep and jump down onto the concrete.

They’re met by the business end of several shotguns. Tina stares down one, and feels herself falling into a natural fight posture as a woman with jet black hair and dark olive skin pushes through the assembly.

“Anderson,” she says, and Blaine takes a step forward, his chin raised defiantly. She seems taller, stood between the guns, her body clad in leather, but Tina can see that she’s really not that much taller than Blaine is himself, and most of that is her heels.

She’s also less intimidating once she relaxes her face into a smile, pulling Blaine into a hug against her.

“We thought you were lost,” she says, and Blaine shakes his head.

“No,” he responds, “It was harder to achieve the objective than I thought it would be.”

The woman nods, and turns her attention to Tina and to Sam. “I’m Santana,” she says, and Tina scowls. Sam reaches out to grip her forearm, nods at her in greeting.

“Come inside,” she says, turning back to Blaine. “The commander has been waiting for you all night.”

Blaine nods and reaches for Tina’s hand, squeezes, and she feels the swell of warmth in their bond.

*

They’re met inside of the main building by more guards. Santana issues a command for them to stand down. Tina can’t help but notice the way their eyes follow Blaine as they pass. She wonders, not for the first time (although perhaps the first time that it matters), who he is.

It doesn’t take long for her to find out.

They enter a large room. A table takes up the centre of it, and at the head of the table sits a small woman, her hair loose down her back. She turns her face to them as they enter, and her face lights up.

“Blaine,” she says, and he drops his head in a bow. “Brother,” she continues, and Blaine lifts his head, walks toward her.

“You have the information we need?” she says.

Blaine nods once more. “We have everything we need to take Commander Sylvester down for good,” he replies.

And then, “First, Tina and I need rooms, and a bath.”

The small woman snaps her fingers and there is a flurry of movement. Her eyes bore into Tina, and then she steps around Blaine and reaches out for Tina, grips her forearm and pulls her into a hug.

“I’m Rachel,” she says, “You’ll be safe here with us, Tina.”

Tina’s not sure, but she feels safe with Blaine. And perhaps this is the purpose she’s been lacking. Her, and Blaine, and, just maybe, freedom.


End file.
